Five minutes
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: A short trip to the future shouldn't be surprising. However, as it turned out, there was much more to it than Gokudera imagined.


'You stupid cow!' Gokudera's cry of anger rang out in Sawada's living room, 'Give it back this instant!'

'Lambo-san is invincible!' Shouted the little child dressed in a cow outfit, quickly darting between furniture, 'You'll never catch me, Ahoudera!'

At this point, however, he slipped on a blouse lying on the floor and dropped the precious object he held in his hands. Gokudera's eyes narrowed furiously and with a threatening calm he picked up a little ring with a Storm symbol on it.

He turned to the weeping child with the intention of telling him harshly that certain things were not meant to be toyed with, but he froze, seeing himself at the receiving end of the ten-year bazooka. The tear-stained little face darkened in a shadow of malicious smile.

'Disappear, Ahoudera!' the child shouted, throwing the device at him.

Hearing the cries and screams of Gokudera and Lambo, Tsuna came to the living room as soon as he could. The room was filled with thick pink fumes, which covered everything. Almost blindly he reached the window and opened it wide. After a moment, when the smoke cleared up a bit, Tsuna looked around the room.

Everything was fine, apart from the clothes scattered around the floor and Lambo shedding crocodile tears in the corner. Right next to him laid his bazooka, still smoking slightly. He smiled gently, and he was about to move in his direction, when something struck him. Where is the Gokudera-kun? Since Lambo is here, still in his child form... That would mean...

He quickly turned around, but just as quickly he started to regret it. Furiously bright blush blossomed on his cheeks. For, indeed, before him was Gokudera-kun. Only it was Gokudera-kun of ten years in the future. And if that was not enough to make poor Tsuna's heart beat faster, it should be mentioned that his Guardian was completely naked.

Hayato Gokudera, age 15, never ever, throughout his whole life, had felt so terrible. Traveling through that stupid cow's bazooka was a hundred times worse than seeing Bianchi's face. It really was.

Finally Gokudera felt himself landing on something soft. Everything was obscured by pink vapor, so he couldn't see a thing. But he realized that he was on a bed. During a long pause, in which the clouds of smoke dissipated revealing a bit of the surroundings, his assumptions are confirmed. He laid on a bed, and... apparently, he was not alone.

The room was mostly shrouded in darkness, the only light was coming from a lamp standing on a desk in the back of the room. Despite this, Gokudera's hawk-like eyes saw a silhouette of a man sitting next to him.

The man was sitting with his back towards him, so Gokudera didn't see his face, but he felt an instinctive respect for him. A few chocolate-brown strands of hair fell back on the bare back, and when the man raised his right hand to put them behind his ear, a ring with the attribute of heaven flashed on his middle finger. Gokudera's green-gray eyes widened in shock.

- I see that Lambo is playing with his bazooka yet again – the man's deep voice made him shiver.

With a soft, barely audible sigh, the Tenth slowly stood up and put a silk quilt around his waist. Without turning his head in his Guardian's direction, he went to the window and stared at the view behind it.

The heart of the young Vongola Guardian started beating faster, and on his cheeks appeared an unwanted blush. Although he could not take his eyes from the man, there was one question that completely invaded his thoughts.

'Juudaime,' he spoke quietly and hesitantly, in a slightly tremulous voice. 'Juudaime, what am I doing here?' he asked more surely. 'I mean, ten years later me.'

Only now the Tenth decided to look at him. His face was lighted by the rays that came from the near standing lamp, giving it an expression that Gokudera had never seen before. The Tenth didn't look at all like the one of ten years earlier. It was not even his appearance that changed so much. It was his eyes that moved him most. Typically warm, full of fear and uncertainty, now were serious, calculating and confident.

The man cocked his head, eyeing him carefully, with a slightly teasing smile on his lips.

'Do you want to know?' he asked, his voice once again sent a shiver along Gokudera's spine.

Not being able to even think about changing his mind, the boy nodded. His eyes closely followed the Tenth, who unhurriedly approached the bed, on which Gokudera was still sitting, or actually half-lying.

Without any sound the mattress bowed under the additional weight of another person, when the man leaned over him, supporting himself on one knee and placing his right hand on the side of the young Guardian's head, bringing their faces closer and blocking any possibility of escape. The other hand grabbed Gokudera's chin and pulled it up.

'Do you really want to know, Hayato?' he whispered, and a wonderfully warm breath ghosted on Gokudera's lips.

This time he could not even nod his head. He only looked straight into those brown eyes and for a second he saw in there something that he never expected to find directed at him. Desire. Passion. Adoration. Love.

The man smiled and leaned in slowly. Gokudera closed his eyes, And... Nothing. He blinked in confusion.

The tenth was sitting right next to him, laughing silently. When the young Guardian looked at him, could not stand it and laughed out loud. His Boss' laughter once again sent a thrill through his body. The man raised his hand and tousled his gray hair.

'See you next time, Hayato,' he said with a cheerful smile.

In this moment, he burst into clouds of pink smoke, and again he felt as if someone tried to squeeze him through a narrow tube of the vacuum cleaner. 'Just wonderful,' he thought sarcastically.

When the room finally filled with the pink clouds of smoke, Tsuna did not know to which god give his thanks to. He quickly opened the window, so that this time the fumes would clear faster. When they did, they left a profoundly blushing Gokudera before his eyes. Tsuna approached him hesitantly.

'Go-Gokudera-kun?' he tried to gently put a hand on his shoulder, but a quiet voice stopped him.

'Please, Juudaime, do not touch me,' he paused, but only for a moment. 'At least for now.'

Avoiding the eyes of the Tenth, he left his home. Walking down the street, he felt that he had a problem. In fact, even more than one. And that his pants were much too tight at the moment was the least of his concerns.


End file.
